


Like and Subscribe

by Dragonshifter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, High School, Hunay, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Kidge - Freeform, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance Is Smart, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pining Keith (Voltron), Romantic Soulmates, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Social Media, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Texting, The Golden Trio, YouTube, Youtube AU, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonshifter/pseuds/Dragonshifter
Summary: Katie 'Pidge' Holt is part-time youtuber and rest of the time Highhschooler. One night she comes up with the brilliant idea to see if she could find her soulmate via social media. What happens next could only be described as one big nightmare of a situation she never imagined she could get in. And it's all Keith's fault. Well... not really, but it's easier to blame him, isn't it?





	Like and Subscribe

“This is Pidge Gunderson, signing out!”

     It was near midnight when Katie finally finished editing her latest video and uploading it to her channel. Luckily she didn’t have any homework assignments due any time soon, so she was free to do whatever until she felt the overwhelming desire to sleep. Is it possible to procrastinate sleep? Because Katie seemed to do it all the time.

     Perhaps this was a good thing though. Well, obviously not in the long term- but if she wasn’t so exhausted then she might have never thought of It. Or maybe she would have thought of it earlier- the world may never know.

     Katie was just mindlessly scrolling through Instagram, liking posts by close friends so they wouldn’t be offended later (Lance I’m looking at you), going through the stories, etc etc, when it came to her. She looked down at her wrist in contemplation where the messy signature was.

     Keith Kogane. The name seemed to taunt her, it’s dull color indicating that she hadn’t yet met her ‘other half,’ ‘significant other,’ ‘soulmate,’ or whatever you wanted to call it.

     The idea that came to Katie’s mind was so simple that she couldn’t believe she- or anyone else for that matter- hadn’t thought of it before.

     Why not just look up the name? It was likely they had some form of social media and it wasn’t like ‘Keith Kogane’ was a particularly common name. Of course, there was no way to know if whichever ‘Keith Kogane’ she found was her actual soulmate without meeting them- it’s not like he would have any pictures of his soul-mark.

     Soul-marks are extremely secretive, you didn’t tell ANYONE what it says until you find your Soulmate. Not even your family. Katie had a leather bracelet to hide hers. Some people used concealer to hide theirs, depending on where it was- but Katie figured the bracelet was enough and she didn’t have to spend any extra money on makeup she wouldn’t use.

     It didn’t take long for Katie to find a ‘Keith Kogane.’ He seemed to have an Instagram and… was also on her school website?! Apparently, he was a student at Garrison High. The school site didn’t tell her much so she instead went to his Instagram. There was scarcely any pictures. There was one picture of himself from about two years ago- he still looked, well, childish. But from the looks of it- he was her same age in the picture so who was she to judge? He also wore these black, fingerless gloves that hid his wrists quite well. That was definitely a clue.

     He was also hot. Well, cute really. But she could imagine how he looked after he had grown out of his baby cheeks. The rest of his pictures were mostly just random cryptid stuff. Conspiracy theories, a website he had found with proof of Mothman’s existence, you know- stuff like that. She already liked him. Maybe they could swap theories and evidence.

     He had only three followers, but that didn’t really surprise her. He seemed like kind of a loner, to be honest. Which was fine with her, she wasn’t much of a people-person either. She decided not to follow him- if only because it would be weird for her to do that without even meeting him first. He might think she was some kind of stalker. Which… to be honest this  _ was  _ kind of stalkerish.

     She closed out of her Instagram and noticed it was about half past midnight- she stubbornly didn’t want to go to bed yet though. She typically went to bed at about 1 or 2 on a school night, which was bad because she had to wake up at 5:30 almost every day. Lance always lectured her about that- apparently, the bags under her eyes offended him or something.

     Lance had also not met his Soulmate yet. He seemed to think it was going to be like some kind of fairytale come true. Katie and Hunk had to constantly remind him that they were not in medieval times and he was  _ not  _ some knight in shining armor. Whenever they said that he would argue back that he said  _ paladin,  _ not  _ knight _ . Which wasn’t much better.

     Lance was actually the one who had gotten her to make a youtube channel in the first place. She mostly did gaming, conspiracies, and tech help. Hunk ran a cooking and engineering channel while Lance did sketch comedies, vlogs, song covers, and beauty stuff. He sometimes dragged her and Hunk into his sketches but they also had their own channel together called ‘The Garrison Trio.’ They mostly just messed around on that channel and she had no idea why people followed them.

     They were weird but they were her best friends. Which meant that Lance would be sending her a message any moment to remind her to go to bed, and Hunk would arrive at her house before school with a plate of breakfast and something hot to drink. She definitely didn’t deserve these guys.

**The Garrison Trio**

**Sharpshooter:** Pidge go to bed

**Sharpshooter:** i now u haven’t yet becuz ur lights still on

**Pidgeot:** Now?

**Sharpshooter:** shutup i woke up 4 u

**Pidgeot:** Okay, okay you can go back to bed now. I’ll sleep or whatever

     She didn’t get an answer so she assumed he had done as she said and gone to bed. She turned off her light and plugged her phone in to charge, setting it on her desk and heading to her bed. It wasn’t long before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

     Katie woke up to the loud alarm right next to her ear. She jerked awake and quickly slammed her hand down on the ‘Snooze’ button, heart suddenly racing. This happened almost every morning- but her mom refused to get her a new alarm clock. Apparently, the near-panic it gave her was a good thing. Katie quickly turned the alarm off all the way so it wouldn’t randomly start up again in another few minutes.

     She stumbled out of bed and threw on a grey t-shirt that read  _ ‘I don’t believe in humans’  _ and a faded pair of jeans. Next came a green jacket tied around her waist and a pair of combat boots that were clearly well-used. She grabbed her bag and ran her fingers through her short hair- deciding that was good enough and Lance could fix it later if it was really  _ too  _ bad. She pocketed her phone without looking at it and ran down the stairs two at a time and arrived at the door just in time to see Hunk coming in with a plate of eggs and some waffles.

     “You’re not even a morning person- how can you be this energetic with so little sleep?” Hunk asked. He was, in fact, a morning person.

     “I just need less sleep than the average cooking- plus I just feel excited for some reason,” Katie said with a shrug, freeing Hunk’s hands of his burden and quickly scarfing it down, “give me a minute or two to go brush my teeth and then I’ll be set”

     Hunk simply shrugged, disposing of the paper plate while she dashed back up the stairs again. She came back down not too long after, picking up her backpack and heading outside while Hunk followed her.

     “Seriously, are you even human Pidge? Are you sure you’re not some robot Matt made?” Hunk asked as they headed over to Lance’s house. He always had breakfast so Hunk never bothered bringing him anything unless he was asked to.

     “Nope! I’m 100% human. Believe me, I checked,” Katie responded, waving to Lance- who had just exited his own home.

     “Pidgeroo! Hunk, my man! I’ve just gotten this new idea for a sketch comedy and I  _ need  _ you to help me out!” Lance says, looking excited.

     “If it’s another one about soulmates, I’m not helping,” Katie said- making Lance gasp in protest.

     “Not  _ every  _ sketch I do is about soulmates Pidge! I’m beginning to think you don’t even watch my content!” Lance says, pouting as they got into his old, blue truck, “I watch yours!”

     “I watch the interesting ones,” she said, getting into shotgun.

     “So  _ all  _ of them? And Pidge! What’s up with your hair?! Did you even  _ attempt  _ to do it?!”

     “Yeah- I brushed my fingers through it,” she said, knowing that would get a reaction out of him.

     “You-! Ugh! Fine,  _ I’ll  _ do it during A-hour, but that means you’re helping me with homework!” Lance says, pouting even more as he drove them to school. Katie just snickered and nodded her head. She finally opened her phone and realized she had a few text messages.

**The Garrison Trio**

**Sharpshooter:** Nice video Pidge! :)

**Hunkules:** Is  _ this  _ what you were doing last night?

**Hunkules:** I’m coming over with food

**The Family Unit**

**Mattatta:** I’m having Shiro and Allura over tonight

**Maternal Unit:** Okay, I’ll make extra dinner then

**Mattatta:** Shiro says he wants us to meet someone

**Mattatta:** Apparently he goes to Pidge’s school

**Mattatta:** His new adoptive brother???? Idk

**Maternal Unit:** You should invite your friends over as well Katie!

     “You guys wanna come over to dinner? Apparently, Shiro has a new adoptive brother or something,” Katie askes as they pull into the school parking lot.

     “Sure! We haven’t seen Matt in a while,” Hunk says brightly and Lance nods his agreement- probably more excited to see Shiro than Matt.

**The Family Unit**

**Kit-Kat:** They said sure

     They got out of the car and headed to their first class of the say- miraculously it was one they all shared. Honors Sophomore English. They had only met the previous year when Lance had overheard Katie getting verbally bullied because she had skipped a few grades. He had defended her and invited her to sit with him at lunch. She did and that was when she had met Hunk. They seemed to click right away.

     Katie could tell you the story of how Lance found out she was a girl- but that was for another day. They got to class and she was so caught up with her friends that she didn’t realize she hadn’t thought to ask what the name of Shiro’s new brother was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and would love it if you could give any constructive criticism. <3


End file.
